


Mixed Messages

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: Texts Are The New Love Letters [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 12 still can't text, Aliases, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But Missy is flirty as hell, Chopin - Freeform, Classical Music, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcannon that Missy is the regeneration immediately after Dhawan's Master, I have hope guys, M/M, Missy centric, Missy needs a hug, Moral Ambiguity, Mostly conforms to canon, Platonic Tension, References to Classic Who, References to Modern Who, Regret, Romantic Tension, Short One Shot, Texting, The Master pretending to be Agent O, Timey Wimey, bless him, can be read as romantic or platonic, lil humour, little crack-ish, please be kind, slight AU, spoilers for season 12, texting buddies, tfw you're jealous... of yourself, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: A sequel to 'One Call Away'Missy would never describe herself as the jealous type. After all, companions may come and go, but she will always be a constant in her Doctor's life...... But could he stop texting for a god damn minute?
Relationships: Mentioned Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Texts Are The New Love Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698169
Kudos: 19





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of One Call Away! If you haven't read OCA yet, I recommend reading it first, or things might not make a lot of sense  
> Lot of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey... stuff.  
> All well, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Angst. Angst angst angst.

Missy loved Chopin- how his music could encompass such a beautiful union of melancholy and mania. A wretched, desperate love, clawing and keening at it's beloved's feet. 

They were alone together. She closes her eyes, sees the music flash against the back of her eyelids like the images of a zoetrope, spinning round and round and _round._ Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu: so wild and full of urgency. Her fingers darted across the piano keys, her very being fused with the music...  
... And of course he was on _his bloody phone.  
"Oi!"  
_She smashed the keys. The Doctor flinched, eyes snapping to her. "I'm over here, pouring my heart and soul into the music, and you're just..." She swore, hands a flurry, "... Playing _bloody Animal Crossing!"_  
"I am not!" He snapped, genuinely offended. "I'm... Attending to business."  
 _"What business?_  
"Important business! Top secret, _important_ business."  
The Time Lady rolled her eyes, smoothing out her skirts.   
"Well," She muttered, "Don't let me distract you, then. Wouldn't want your precious Earth to... Oh, what are we up to now?"  
She sneered, picking at her nails, "We've had Big Bang Two, cannibal plastic, _When Trees Attack_ -"  
To her ~~disappointment~~ disgust, the Doctor just sighed and walked away. "Where are you going now?"  
 _"Top secret important business."_

He's always on his phone, nowadays. At least when he's with Missy.  
 _I should be_ thenot _one acting bored,_ she privately huffed. _He's not the one in a_ literal prison.   
He didn't even _do_ anything. He just sat there, grinning like a loon, scrolling along. _Is he reading fanfiction or something?_  
She sat at the piano, hands under her chin, watching him. She watched his lips twitching, trying to think of something (anything) that would wipe that smirk off his face.  
"Are you cheating on me, love?"  
He didn't even look up.  
"Cheating suggests we're together."  
"We're not?"  
"We are _not."  
_ "That's news to me." She pouted, fingers tapping against the lid of the piano. "Haven't I always been there, all these years? Playing your silly games?"  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow.   
"Games? Is that what you call trying to destroy the Earth?"  
"Of course! You think I'd care so much if you didn't?"  
He just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Doctor dearest!" Missy simpered, legs swinging. "Tell me about your shiny new toy!"  
"He's not a toy."  
 _"He?_ Oooooh," She flashed her teeth, "You are branching out, aren't you?"  
She was hitting a nerve- perfect. Serves him right, being so dull and secretive. "This another human? You know, I always wondered about that Brigadier bloke- just your type, all tall and _serious..."  
_ She trailed off. He wouldn't look at her, eyes glued to the phone.   
It was as though something in the atmopshere withered away. "... What? Your boyfriend break up with you?"  
Still nothing. "You're know, drawing it out doesn't make it any more-"  
"He's angry."  
That voice... God, how long ago was it that she last heard that voice? So small, fragile.   
"Who's angry?"  
"My friend." The Doctor chewed his lip, clearly forgetting just who he was confiding in. "He... He found out Clara writes my texts."  
Missy raised an eyebrow.   
"If you haven't been texting him, what have you been doing?"  
"Reading them... Re-reading them... Shut up."  
Missy opened her mouth, quite prepared to _not_ shut up- to pester and prod and tease... But _oh._ Of course. 

_Blonde hair; hands that never sat still, always moving, always waving and gesturing, tracing the edges of hard surfaces.  
Soft eyes staring at him- at her, at them- with ever-growing shock, betrayal, sadness. _

For the first time in a _long,_ long while... Missy bit her tongue. 

She thought about letting it go. Let the boy figure it out himself, he wasn't _that_ hopeless, surely.   
But there he was the next day, staring at the phone like a wounded little puppy.   
"Are you still moping?"   
He didn't respond, just stared down at the screen. "Really, he's just a boy-"  
"I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion?" _Ah, there it was._ The indignant reaction, all snappy and defensive. His accent got thicker the angrier he was and oh, how she loved that accent.  
 _She had that accent, too, didn't she... She_ will _, I suppose..._  
 ~~~~"You're asking for something, I'll tell you that." Missy huffed, smoothing out the creases of her skirt. "Pity, perhaps? Don't you have humans for that?"  
He was ignoring her, now- tapping away with reckless abandon. _Oh God,_ she thought, _This is where he sends me that stupid emoji._ "You did not just send him a shrugging emoji."  
The Doctor stiffened.   
"What's wrong with emojis? Emojis are hip with the humans these days."  
"There's a time and a place, you silly boy!" She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. She was going to smudge her eyeshadow (she didn't much care). "Look, he's obviously angry with you. How would a shrugging emoji change that?"  
The Time Lord stuttered, eyes evasive.   
"... Well, it's to lighten the mood, isn't it?"  
"It is _not."_  
A ping rang through the air. Two sets of eyes shot to the screen: one hopeful, one... Less so.

**_Not really good enough._ **

Missy felt like slapping herself (for more reasons than one). "Now look what you've done."  
The Doctor chewed his lip- a lost little boy in a not-so-unknown land.   
"No... No, there must be something I can do. Right?" He turned to Missy, grey eyes imploring, and Missy felt her hearts stop. "I don't want to lose him!"  
 _I can't lose you again!  
_ A moment's pause. Then, slowly, Missy met his gaze.   
"... OK. Here's what you're going to do."

The photo was terribly shoddy- the image blurry around the edges, the Doctor's smile just a little to sharp at the corners. His thumb was quite visible in the top corner of the screen, and the lighting way far from flattering.   
Missy knew he would love it.   
"This is stupid."  
"Send it _now,_ or I tell Nardole to apologise to him."  
She watched him with half-lidded eyes, watched his shoulders relax with the ping of a message. It was so strange, yet so familiar- like she was intruding on her own past. In a way, she supposed, she was. "Does he mean that much to you?"  
"Who, Nardole?"  
" _No,_ You're little texting buddy." She smacked her lips. "Mister Agent O."  
The magic words, it would seem. He reacted immediately, shoulders tensing, his voice a low growl.   
"If you lay a hand on him-"  
"Oh, relax, you big silly." She huffed, waving a hand. "Who cares about small fries like that?"

Chopin was a master of melancholy, unshed tears. Each tap of a key beneath the fingers spoke immeasurable memories of sadness and bittersweet love.   
But she, alone, was the Mistress of her hearts.  
Even as they broke for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This went from sassy to sad in 0.2 seconds O_o  
> All well, hope you guys enjoyed! I really like exploring their relationship- at least what we know of it from canon. I'll be sure to write some fluffy stuff in the future <3


End file.
